


Гранитные поцелуи

by JateFate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, F/M, Ghosts, not quite incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был пустой могилой, её любимый старший брат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гранитные поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано давно по заявке на tumblr: "Санса возвращается в Винтерфелл, где сталкивается с призраком своего брата".  
> Таймлайн - 5 сезон.

      Когда-то давно, ещё до рождения Арьи, их было трое: Робб, Джон и она. Санса вопреки доводам рассудка уверена, что помнит это время. Шорох увядающей листвы, нежное тепло, идущее от нагретой земли, плеск воды, смех и песни. Когда Робб склонялся над ней, чтобы рассмотреть получше, его переполняло благоговение и любопытство. У него были прозрачно-синие глаза без единой посторонней примеси. «Он украл себе немного ясного неба», – став постарше, утверждала Санса. «В таком случае, дитя, – с улыбкой отвечала септа Мордейн, – он поделился им с тобой».  
  
      Леди Кейтилин любила вспоминать о том, как сильно были похожи между собой её старшие дети прежде, чем годы принялись заострять и огрублять черты Робба. Горячая кровь Талли, разбавленная ледяными водами Севера, два юных прелестных создания, дети, которых не хочется выпускать из объятий. И как нежна была их привязанность друг к другу. Робб поднимал Сансу на руки и кружил, её рыжие косы со свистом рассекали воздух, и от счастливого смеха делалось больно в груди.  
  
      «Он такой красивый. Я хочу целовать его, пока губы не начнут ныть».  
  
      Подобные разговоры не нравились септе, впрочем, ей не нравились многие из прихотей её воспитанницы.  
  
      «Такие поцелуи леди дарят своим мужьям-лордам, – возражала она. – А братьям иначе выказывают свою любовь и нежность».  
  
      «Что она знает о мужьях и братьях? – с раздражением думала Санса, наблюдая за тренировочным боем Робба и Джона из крытой галереи. – У неё никогда не было ни того, ни другого».  
  
      У Сансы же было _всё_. Но ей хотелось больше.  
  


***

  
  
      Вместе с ней в крипту спускается пятеро слуг. Санса знает, что даже если она потребует оставить её одну, они всё равно не сдвинутся с места. Лорд Болтон мягко стелет, но у него за пазухой ещё немало острых ножей. У её будущего свёкра любезная улыбка и умные глаза, он учтив с ней и прилагает все усилия, чтобы не напороться лишний раз на имя Старков в случайном разговоре.  
  
      Он разрешил ей почтить память предков, но Санса подозревает, что после замужества с ней станут обходиться иначе.  
  
       _«Мы теперь не скоро увидимся,_ – шепчет она пустой могиле. _– В наших спальнях спят предатели. Я буду спать с ними. Но зима на пороге, ты ведь знаешь. На свете столько способов убийств, изящных и не очень. Я возьму своё, и кровь смоет кровь»._  
  
      Санса не ждёт ответа, но он приходит. Если ты говоришь от сердца, боги слышат тебя, ведь так?  
  
      Она складывает руки на груди, потому что так станет теплее, но холодит не снаружи – на ней теплый плащ и меха, – леденит изнутри. Она никогда не поумнеет. Кладбища – не для богов и не для мёртвых, они _для живых_.  
  
      По стылому помещению вдруг проносится тяжёлый вздох. Он наталкивается на каменные стены и тушит все зажжённые свечи. Следом приходит густое тепло, словно кто-то решил согреть леди Винтерфелла своим дыханием.  
  


***

  
  
      Сансе всегда хотелось больше. И пока она мечтала о том, что ей не принадлежало, время жадно и безжалостно отбирало то, что она имела.  
  
      Это началось с Робба. Он вытянулся и раздался в плечах, взросление вытравило приятную мягкость из ломающегося голоса, а долг и обязанности наложили на красивое своей живостью лицо несмываемый отпечаток вечного ожидания и тревоги.  
  
      Подрастала Арья, шустрый волчонок и неряха, и это она теперь была любимой младшей сестрой. Это её Робб брал на руки, кружил и подбрасывал в воздух. Это ей доставались все скупые улыбки Джона Сноу, прежде предназначавшиеся лишь старшему брату.  
  
      Санса радовалась каждому прибавленному к своей недолгой жизни году. С детьми обычно не происходит ничего интересного, они живут в строго установленных рамках между _«можно»_ и _«нельзя»_. Так вот маленьким девочкам было _нельзя_ размахивать деревянными мечами, громко разговаривать, класть локти на стол, отплывать далеко от берега при купании, врываться в комнату брата, когда заблагорассудится, и целовать его, пока не заболят губы. Время отняло у Сансы память о том, что все её _«нельзя»_ превращались в _«можно»_ , если Робб был рядом.  
  


***

  
  
      Люди Болтона шепчутся и заново зажигают свечи, но лишь те, что они принесли с собой. Санса даже чувствует что-то отдаленно напоминающее благодарность за то, что они позволили тьме укрыть её ссутуленные плечи. Она смотрит на пустые могилы матери и брата и не видит их, но зато они видят её.  
  
      Кровь смоет кровь. Но сгнившая плоть не оживёт, рассыпавшиеся в прах кости не обретут былой твёрдости. Отрезанную голову не пришьют обратно, и она больше никогда не заговорит и не разразится хриплым смехом.  
  
      Санса давно простила брата за то, что он так и не пришёл за ней. Но простить ему смерть она не сможет никогда.  
  
      Говорят, Робб Старк был глуп, самонадеян и заносчив. Шепчут, что он платил жизнями северян за тщеславные мечты о Железном троне. Если боги существуют, отчего же они не наполнят гнилые рты лжецов кровью?  
  
      Ответ прост: богов нет, мёртвых нет, плоть съедена, иссушены кости, и она не дома, но уже в Винтерфелле. Кажется, у неё остался ещё один брат, но нельзя быть ни в чём до конца уверенной. Он покинул дом раньше её, они не попрощались, а после не виделись много лет и не писали друг другу писем.  
  
      «Мой другой старший брат», – мысль отзывается теплотой в груди.  
  
      Тени одобрительно кивают ей в ответ. Как славно, что она вспомнила о нём.  
  
      «Бастард может подняться очень высоко, – отравленной водой журчал в памяти голос Рамси Болтона. – Вы не знали, миледи?».  
  
      У неё же найдётся немного любви для её единокровного брата?  
  
      Но та другая Санса, что завтра произнесёт клятву у Чардрева, гонит любое тепло прочь. Это Робб шёл за ней на Юг, а Джон вмерзал в Стену. Он не сделает и шага ради неё.  
  
      Как хорошо, что она более не верит ни богам, ни клятвам, ни семейным узам.  
  


***

  
  
      Все прежние _«можно»_ и _«нельзя»_ смешались и поменялись местами ещё до того, как Санса прибыла в Королевскую Гавань. Юная леди случайно или не очень замарала себя ложью и подлостью. Ещё она потеряла свою лютоволчицу и расположение принца. У Джоффри было красивое лицо, но не настолько красивое, чтобы целовать его, пока не заболят губы.  
  
      В Винтерфелле Робб обнял её на прощание, и его щетина оцарапала ей щёку. Сансу это вдруг очень разозлило. Но куда больнее её оцарапали его слова:  
  
      «Когда мы встретимся, я назову тебя принцессой. Не сестрой».  
  
      Они встретились, и он никак не назвал её. Он был пустой могилой, её любимый старший брат.  
  


***

  
  
      – Поторопитесь, миледи! – грубо окликает её слуга. Его скрипучий голос с трудом продирается сквозь толщи тьмы и едва ли может побеспокоить её теперь.  
  
      Санса отдыхает в бесплотных объятиях, её лоб прижат к твёрдому плечу – холодной стене крипты, она улыбается и роняет слёзы на мёртвую землю.  
  
      Когда-то Робб украл себе и ей немного ясного неба, теперь она ненадолго крадёт его и себя у жадного времени, глухой к молитвам смерти и несуществующих богов.  
  
       _«Ты пришёл за мной»._  
  
      – Леди Санса, вам нельзя опаздывать к ужину! Лорд Болтон ожидает вас в трапезной.  
  
      Она только беззвучно смеётся в ответ.  
  
      «Это не трапезная, а Большой Чертог. Мой дом, а не ваш. Мой Север, мой и Джона. Лютоволки, а не красные люди с содранной кожей. Старки. Не Болтоны».  
  
       _Старки,_ нежно шепчут сквозняки. _Старки,_ шуршит капающая с потолков вода. _Старки,_ безмолвно повторяет Робб, привлекая её к себе.  
  
      У него волосы цвета прелой листвы. Навечно молодой, мертвец без могилы, король без армии, пустующее место в крипте. Она помнила его юношей, он знал её девочкой. Она должна была стать королевой, он – лордом Винтерфелла. У него под ногами звенит бронзовая корона, у неё кровоточит девичество.  
  
      Люди зажигают свечи, но они тут же тухнут, словно кто-то невидимый назло им всем задувает непочтительный ко сну мёртвых огонь. Они шарят ладонями во тьме, но никак не могут отыскать леди, томящуюся в скорби, будто кто-то укрывает её от их ищущих взглядов.  
  
       _«Кровь смоет кровь. Придёт долгая ночь, и стая падальщиков, расселившихся в сердце Севера, вымерзнет. Ты приходи, когда я позову, и нас снова будет трое: ты, я и Джон»._  
  
      Робб не может ответить, его голова отрезана и никогда уже не заговорит, но, возможно, однажды она завоет. Санса подождёт и потерпит, она теперь очень хорошо умеет ждать и терпеть. Без кожи, костей и короны, _пустая могила_ , он прижимается холодными гранитными губами к её лбу и вновь царапает кожу.  
  
      Тьму пожирает огонь, объятия распадаются. Когда слуги Болтона, наконец, находят Сансу, её рот и подбородок темнеют от крови. В глазах мерцает торжество.  
  
      Она целовала брата, и губам было больно, но она всё равно целовала.


End file.
